narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's News/Archive 6
Archives *I *II *III *IV Notable Dates * All of November will be known as Hidan!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. November 20th, 2008 Well, since Ten Tailed Fox is M.I.A., I'll start the news. *I will put the contest I am coming up with into effect tomorrow. The rules can be read on Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles, which I will write. Now for some good ole fashioned yelling. *LESS KAGE LEVEL CHARACTERS! *MORE MEDIC-NIN AND FEMALE CHARACTERS! That's all for now. Narutokurosaki547 03:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Narutokurosaki for starting the news, I've been busy; The Articles of the Day are; ** Rasendori ** Heaven Clone ** Shinji Uchiha ** Ninja Art: Fierce Dragon Sword November 18th, 2008 Its been a while since I have written an article on theis page. I am having a 2nd User Page Contest! To qualify your page must have at least 2 pics and and a decent ammount of info on yourself. Also no personal attacks on other people, so you cant say under your dislikes that you hate homosexuals, or jews, our president or anything of that matter. I will have a section on my talk page where you mayy sign up, just add your signature under the heading. Blackemo1 15:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) November 17th, 2008 Sup, everyone, this is Seireitou here telling you guys about the Main Page. I recently put up a type of ninja saying type thing up that i thought might relate to the never-ending battles here at Naruto Fanon. So when you have time, check it out, the thing in italics, you cant miss it. Have a good day and keep up your creativity, im seeing alot more creative jutsus, not just super powerful killers, okay, ive talked enough, see ya and have a good day! Hello everyone! Its a great day here on the Fanon; * We need more GENIN and CHUNIN!!!! There are way too many Jonin and Kages on this site. * Please continue creating Female nins and Medic nins and categorize them. * Lastly, the Articles of the Day: ** Shodai Yamakage ** Akatsuki ** Delta Akatsuki ** Mokuton: Wood Release Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) November 15th, 2008 Ok a few things; * I have heard here recently that some people (I will not mention by name) have been picking on User:The dark ninja and his article Indo Huiyo. If you are one of the ones bothering him stop it, it is very rude. Remember, you can be blocked if you harass another user. * We need more Genin and Chunin so please don't forget to make them! They are actually more important than Jonin. * Lastly the Articles of the Day are: ** Indo Huiyo ** Ryun Uchiha ** Nine Tailed Fox ** Mizu Kurosaki November 14th, 2008 Its another wonderful day on the Naruto Fanon; * There have been quite a few new members to the site, I'd like to say welcome to you all and I hope you enjoy your time here on the Fanon * I had a really tough time picking the winner for Contest: Organizations but here is the winner; ** The Watchers by User:Cyberweasel89 Congratulations!!! I will talk to Blackemo1 about your prize. * The Articles of the Day are: ** Jikokukenin ** Taisinkoha ** Kurojin ** Guardians ** the Diablo ** The Watchers ** Torigan ** The Embassy Of Craftsman Good work everyone!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya, it be Narutokurosaki547 again * Well since the organization contest is over (I entered the Jikokukenin, but I didn't win ~_~ *sniff*) I'm thinking of starting a contest myself. It deals with Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles. It would be a short story contest. I'm still thinking abou the rules and such, but the contest will go in effect November 21. I'm a little busy with other things ^_^. * Again, come to me if there are images needed for canon characters and such. * Though I don't care, we need more medic-nin on the site * No one will badger you about making Uchiha characters Gotta go. Narutokurosaki547 15:47, 14 November 2008 (UTC) November 13th, 2008 Another great day on the Naruto Fanon; * Contest: Organizations is ending today!!! If you haven't submitted your article, do it TODAY!!!! The winner will be announced tomorrow. * Recently I have had an interest in creating Doujutsu on GIMP. Go to my user page to see examples and if you want one, put the image on my talk page (of an eye technique e.g Sharingan) and I'll make it as soon as I can. * Lastly here are the Articles of the Day; * Echo Uchiha (Character) * Suzaku Hyuga * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Kagegakure 2 November 12th, 2008 It's already a busy day on the fanon; * On the topic of Uchiha; Everyone needs to stop freaking out about making Uchiha Clan members. I understand that there are a ton of them but they happen to be one of the most influential clans in Naruto. Uchiha's are helpful with stories and great characters. I know a few of the Admins will not like me saying this but we are being to harsh on people who are very creative that want to make Uchiha. So listen up; no more put-down comments about those who have made a new Uchiha, because: 1. Its rude, mean and makes newer users not want to stay. Which in my mind is insanity so leave 'em alone. 2. People have the right to express their ideas on this site. Thats why its called the Naruto FANON wiki. Because FANS put THEIR ideas here and we are running them off with our rude comments. * On a brighter note, everyone is doing well in their articles, people are being more creative. Good Job!! * I'm starting to see more medic and female nins so good job to those who have created them. * Contest: Organizations is still going on but will be ending in two days so put the final touches on your articles and submit them. * No Articles of the Day today, Good Luck everyone! Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) November 11th, 2008 Hi, this is User:Seireitou here with a message. I want everyone to go onto www.youtube.com or another video url and choose a song or anime intro that you think suits your characters the best. Put the link of it onto the top of youtr charcter articles. You dont have to, i just thought this is a good way for you to display the mood and inner personality of your chacters, thanks, and if you need an idea, just go onto my Seireitou Hyuga page to see the url on the top and check it out, and by the way, it is a hand-made intro i made that my friend uploaded, long story, thanks, see ya, and keep up the good! --Seireitou 23:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou (Article Checker) Hey this is Blackemo1 I have to say that there are a few things that are really makeing me angry. * For starters if you guys are gonna make FANON charcters DO NOT use pics of CANON charcters thats just plain stupid! * Secondly alot of you are copying from wikipedia!!!! Thats ane ABSOLUTE NO! We have alot of fanon information going on here so when you guys start adding crap from wikipedia its a waste. I want all the Admins to go through CANON character pages and make sure there is no wikipedia crap there. * Lastly here are the articles of the day **Neji Hyuga **Mattai Sonokuma **and Kagegakure Blackemo1 15:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) November 10th, 2008 Another busy day for thE Naruto Fanon, here is today's news; * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14. Thats in four more days people so if you have an Organization, please submit it, you might win. I will talk to User:Blackemo1 about a prize. * Make sure to be making some new female and medic characters, because we are lacking. No Articles of the Day today. Enjoy your day everyone. Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, I guess I could put a few things on here for some more news *Come to me for pics for canon characters and other items *Again a contest for Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles will be in effect November 23. Might as well write it now, cause I'll be dead tired. I have an all-nighter at my church, so I'll be lucky to even be concious. Keep on writing people. Also message to vandalizers: WE (the Admins) WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BLOCK YOU!!! Don't vandalize the site. It's annoying, the Admins don't like it, just please if you have opinions, talk to one of the Admins or the creator of the page. Also, don't do drugs. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) November 9th, 2008 It is a very sad day on the fanon today; * I just blocked a vandalizer who deleted content on many, many pages. If you're pages were vandalized, please accept my apologies, and know that he has been blocked and will never come back. * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14 * On Friday, on One manga, those went know that ,Kakashi Hatake, the greatest hero that the Naruto series ever had and the inspiration for so many articles here on the fanon, is dead at the hands of Pain. Today please mourn the loss of Kakashi. In tribute to Kakashi, the Articles of Today are; * Kakashi Hatake * Chidori * Raikiri Current * Raikiri Ten Tailed Fox 15:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) November 8th, 2008 Uh...since User:Ten Tailed Fox is M.I.A., I'll list a few things before he gets here. * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14 * Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles is going to have a contest based on the series. I'll ask User:Blackemo1 about the prize. * Come to User:Narutokurosaki547 to get any images for canon characters That's all I can think of. I'm not good at picking the articles of the day, so I'll leave that to Ten Tailed Fox. Narutokurosaki547 17:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *Hello everyone. No Articles of the Day today, looks like that's all for now, we just archived the previous news page so don't freak!!! Ten Tailed Fox 03:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News